phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperfect Storm
" |image = Boys' Invention.JPG |caption = Phineas and Ferb's giant kites. |season = 4 |production = 416b |broadcast = 2xx |story = Martin Olson |ws = Bernie Petterson Joshua Pruett |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = |international = February 15, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "Return Policy" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb have created a device reinforcing the wind and test them on giant kites in the park, while two guys give Mom's backyard a makeover and Candace mistakenly thinks Phineas and Ferb did it. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz builds a Sog-inator to take revenge on a girl of the past, who doused him with water, by launching a giant bucket of water on her. Episode Summary Candace and Stacy are at the mall and Candace calls Linda to see if the boys are doing anything bustable. Linda goes outside to see the Landscape Artists thinking that it's pronounced "Doo-bwa". She learns that it's pronounced "Doo-Boise" just like it's spelled in French. Perry goes to the arcade, enters a video game, and gets to his lair. Major Monogram talks to Perry about a mysterious object and Carl points out that the mysterious object was a bucket. Phineas, Ferb, Irving, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella are outside with Phineas and Ferb's wind amplification device. Transcript Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Straight-up Bust'' End Credits First verse of Straight-up Bust Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry jumps into the P-Drop arcade game and becomes part of it while jumping over chimneys and bouncing off a banana tree down a tunnel to his lair. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * We learn that in the past Grulinda soaked Doofenshmirtz with water because she liked him. * Grulinda once was ugly, and now is beautiful. * Grulinda calls him "Soggy bottom Heinz Doofenshmirtz" Production Information *On October 12, 2013, Robert F. Hughes confirmed "Imperfect Storm" as the tentative name of a future 11-minute episode.Tweet by Robert F. Hughes on October 12, 2013 *Originally scheduled to air on February 21, 2014, but it was pulled from the lineup and replaced by an Austin & Ally rerun.Disney Channel’s February 2014 Programming Highlights *The first three minutes of this episode has premiered in Australia on Foxtel Go, for Disney Channel Australia, and on the Disney Channel Australia website but not on the channel.http://www.disney.com.au/disney-channel/phineas-and-ferb-phineas-and-ferb-imperfect-storm * Some TV listings say that this episode originally aired on March 1, 2014 but it didn't. It might be because it was put on the schedule to air in the future in English. TV Guide - Episode ListMSN Episode List International premieres * February 15, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) * May 4, 2014 (Disney Channel Spain and Portugal) Errors * In this episode, Isabella is seen with eyebrows, but in the book Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb, it's stated she doesn't have them and is sensitive about it. * When Perry gets trapped, the rope is shown yellow. Later on, it's shown in the normal color which is silver-brownish. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz's backstory of being the family lawn gnome is shown yet again. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Allusions *''The Perfect Storm ''- The title of the episode is a parody of the movie. *'Transformers '- Phineas' kite transforms from a robot to a car. Trivia *This is the second time Candace mistakes something Linda or someone else made for what the boys did ("Bullseye!"). *Eleventh time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Where's Pinky?", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Live and Let Drive"). *At the beginning, Candace and Stacy are in the same store where Candace met Princess Baldegunde in "Make Play". *Second time someone gets transported into a video game ("Gaming the System"). *There is a kite that looks like the horse from "The Magnificent Few", as well as the ship from "The Ballad of Badbeard", a pterodactyl from "It's About Time!", the robot-army from "Chez Platypus" and a dragon from "Doof Dynasty". * Linda should've probably given Candace the name of the landscapers so Candace wouldn't be confused. * Like "Backyard Hodge Podge", Linda sees what's going on, but Candace does not. However, neither of them see the true big idea of the episode (the wind reinforcement machine). * Doof's backstory about soaking is similar to his backstory about Boris ("The Flying Fishmonger") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Additional Voices * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Simon Pegg as Pierre * Martijn Oversteegen as Floraine * Elizabeth Banks as Grulinda * Leah Remini as Mean Woman :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:I Category:Episodes only available internationally Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz